


【影日 no.6】OBMUTESCENCE(HINATA VERSION)

by baimulelele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimulelele/pseuds/baimulelele
Summary: obmutescence：失声症梗还是来自于刺伤太太的岩及本「失声症及川徹の話」本篇日向失声注意





	【影日 no.6】OBMUTESCENCE(HINATA VERSION)

 

 

チームメイト（队友）

なかま （同伴）

あいぼう （搭档）

こいびと （恋人）

 

以下正文

 

————————

 

[晚风飒飒，丛林窸窣作响

小小的勇士双手合十，暗暗祈祷

一道闪电劈开幕布般的天空，神明降临

我！有一个愿望！

勇士如是说。]

 

 

 

00.

 

得益于天生的小太阳体质，日向翔阳拥有着大到令人发指的朋友圈。

 

朋友越多的人越容易感到孤独。

感情是有限的，交际的圈子却是无限的。相识相知，从陌生冰冷的第一步开始，注定要花费一个人大量的努力和温暖。

就像是一杯咖啡，一直向里面加冰凉的清水，再暖再浓的咖啡也会被稀释。

 

日向翔阳已经不记得是谁对他说过这话了，甚至毫不吝啬地夸赞自己是“一大杯香醇浓郁的咖啡”。虽然一直对“自己其实是孤独的”这样看似可笑的推论不以为意，但是另一面他确是无比信服的。比如说，经历过抛弃的影山飞雄注定是寒冷彻骨的冰水。

 

 

 

01.

 

チームメイト（teammate）。

 

因为巧合进了同一个队伍就被强硬地绑在一起，强硬地贴上这样的标签，日向翔阳一开始是极其不乐意的。毕竟不到一年之前，这个人还站在网的对面，把他三年的坚持和努力贬得一文不值。但是知晓了他的为人知晓了他过去之后，日向翔阳就开始习惯地散发他的光和热，直到——

 

“为攻手开辟眼前的道路，二传就是为此而存在的！”

 

心里的那扇门兀自地打开了。

那时，黑发的男生走到与他肩并肩的位置，同时也迈过了那道门槛。当时的他甚至不清楚队友到底是一个怎样的概念。

 

影山变了。这是来自前队友的评价。

是的，可以感觉到，那杯冰凉的水在变暖，就像是初春的海洋迎来了冰雪融化。

 

 

 

两年时光如同白驹过隙。

意料之中的，影山被托付了整个排球部。现在的他已经不再会轻易地发怒，褪去了稚嫩与躁动，变得强大而安定。

 

二年的最后，在拿到全国优胜的庆功宴上时大家吐槽过影山的无脑性格。每个人借着兴奋劲把自己私藏的影山密谭抖出来大说特说。比如说用跳发姿势射篮，把得了23分的卷子翻过来当作信纸给告白的女生写回信……

日向幸灾乐祸地坐在一旁听着影山国王的糗事，不时地瞄上当事人一两眼，影山微红着脸装作没听到一样，在众人的哄笑声中一杯一杯地灌着饮料。

 

最后，一个后辈笑着说，影山前辈能变得现在这样强大多亏了前辈们呢。

乌野俩大傻立刻就来劲了，被前辈长前辈短叫得不亦乐乎。

日向笑着一个回头对上了影山穿过人群投过来的视线。已略显成熟的脸上波澜不惊，但是日向却看到他的嘴微张了张，顿了顿又合上。

 

从前菅原前辈说

日向，你和影山遇见了真是太好了。能成为搭档真的太好了。

 

日向觉得他是懂影山的，就像影山可以轻易读出他的想法一样。

也许那个别扭的国王大人只是想说一句“谢谢”，但那时影山的视线复杂到有一瞬间日向以为那是别人。他开始怀疑他从那里感知到的认真、迟疑甚至不舍，他开始重新思量起菅原前辈话中的意思。

 

他是明白的，影山和自己的相遇就像个奇迹。这话从前后辈，从教练，从对手那里不知道听了多少遍，虽然每次影山都一脸反问的不在乎表情。

 

也许我们真的改变了对方的命运也不一定。

当这样的想法跳出脑海时更多的是欢欣而不带任何怀疑。

一向热血澎湃的小太阳开心地接受了这个结论，甚至开始细心地观察起影山的变化，暗自在心里总结着。

 

啊他今天剪了头发，虽然看起来很蠢；

他今天状态很好，四个发球得分，看表情就知道很开心；

摆出那种样子肯定是没有抢到炒面面包；

……

影山今天有点急躁！这样完全不行啊笨蛋！

 

每当他意识到危机的时候就会不怕死地去挑战国王的尊严，而明明已经成长得行事稳健的影山却屡屡被掐中要害，挑起第一根青筋的后果就是暴走般的火山喷发。

 

今天日向大人将一如既往地赌上性命去改变性格烂到家的国王！

每天清晨例行一样在心底大声呼喊着给自己鼓劲，然后喊着“生鸡蛋拌饭”一骨碌滚下床去洗漱。

 

 

已经不记得是16号还是17号了，日向翔阳一个翻身从床上坐起，却发现自己哑着嗓子，“生鸡蛋拌饭”迟迟难以脱口而出。

 

 

 

他失声了。

 

 

 

 

02.

 

 

影山就是个大混蛋。

他在心里加深了这个结论。

 

得知了日向失声之后，后辈们纷纷表示担心，新晋四傻们甚至掏出手机拨了急救电话。

 

影山说，“你是呆子吗”

接着，“暂时不要参加训练了，捡球吧。”

 

他甚至看到影山说完这话时，已经成长为部里当之无愧毒舌一号的月岛抛来的“同情”视线。

可恶的暴君影山！

 

不让他训练？怎么可能！

午休的时候一年的小二传如约来找他了。

他说，日向前辈，这样被队长知道了会不会有点不好啊。日向摆摆手一副“有我在你怕他干嘛”的样子，开始了他们的传接球。

 

他才不会告诉他的小二传他根本就是算好了的。

12点10分的时候影山会“恰巧”下楼买个酸奶，然后“恰巧”路过二楼的窗户，又“恰巧”注意到他们俩在传接球，最后“恰巧”看到日向蓄谋已久的鬼脸。

摸了球又气了影山，真是一举两得。

 

12点15分整。影山看到了他伸长了舌头，皱起了鼻子和眉毛做出的大大的鬼脸。

12点15分03秒。影山像是什么都没发生一般，吸溜着他的酸奶从窗边走过，留下沉默的日向和见了鬼一样的小二传。

12点20分。日向回到教室，面对拿着色情杂志调笑自己的池口一言不发。

 

 

 

虽然日向现在已经往170去了，而他的小二传足足比他高了10公分，但下午部里训练的时候那家伙就是一脸怂样地往他身后躲。

小二传不敢自诩了解自家部长，毕竟国王大人的心思可不是好猜的，但现在瞎子大概也能看出来那目光的一瞥一定都凌厉得要割掉人一块肉一样。他偷偷向二年的前辈求救，得来的却是众人超度的菩萨脸。

啊啊，为啥感觉部长更凶了呜呜呜呜

 

日向盯着地板沉默着捡了俩小时的球。影山宣布今天到此为止开始例行训话收尾的时候他就一个人先去整理器具。

怀里抱着四个球行动起来很是不便，下巴磕在硬硬的排球上居然有点痛。

一只球半道脱离了控制，在地上弹了几下滚到角落里，嘭嘭嘭地的弹地声在偌大的体育馆里突兀得令列队的队友们一瞬间僵直了身子。

 

追着逃走的球，在心里死不服输地把影山骂了千万遍，眼眶却有点发热。

 

他想回家。

想见妈妈和小夏。

 

不，只要能离开这儿去哪都好。

 

 

离开时山口在门口踌躇了很久，日向很想对他说“我没事你快回去吧”。可是他做不到，不管是出于失声还是心境。他只能给他一个但愿看起来不太丑的微笑，然后看着他被心如明镜的月岛拽走。

 

这下体育馆只剩他们俩了。日向简直想大笑。

他甚至能感受到背后时不时的视线。

像鸵鸟一样默默地以失声为借口，不发一言地匆忙逃离这个平日他日思夜想，如今却令他发闷的体育馆。

 

再迈一步他就可以呼吸到新鲜空气了——

 

“你要去哪”

背后的声音让他动作凝固，强迫自己不去回头看他

 

“今天还没有训练吧”

 

 

…………

日向翔阳在最高点扣下一球，不需要任何多余的动作和交流。

 

他还有点恍惚，对于影山主动留下陪他练习。

虽然这样很失礼也完全不符合他痴迷排球的性格，但他就是难以抑制地去想今天一整天影山的所作所为，在扣球的动作仿佛成为习惯一样熟练的时候。

 

球过来了。那头是影山一如既往专注的神情——

 

也许他不让自己参加训练是正确的决定，在无法好好沟通或是相互鼓舞的前提下无论怎样反复练习也是难有成效的。

所以就留下来陪他吗？

 

那一瞬，球停在眼前，纹路清晰可见。挥鞭一样扣出一个大斜线——

 

撇开偶尔对自己炸毛这一点不说，作为队长，影山大概是无可挑剔的。升上三年以后在球场以外越发安静，不太爱笑的性格甚至会让外人产生这家伙犀利又冷漠的错觉。

去反思自己和影山的相处，“不和谐”的时光远远大于看似心有灵犀的时候。

 

现在就是个意外。

原来自己和影山之间真的能存在安静默契的氛围啊。

 

球“嘭”地在对面场地弹起，落地后直直地看着自己红红的掌心——

 

喜欢——

果然还是最喜欢影山的托球了 

不是因为时机分毫不差，不是因为位置精准无误，单纯地喜欢甚至沉迷于影山的托球。仿佛扣下的瞬间还能感受到几秒前影山的触碰留下的一丝温度。

 

日向怀疑自己是不是因为失声不正常得有点要发疯了。

 

 

以后的每一次练习后都会有这样的单独训练，除了影山的几次出声调整之外再无其他交流。因为运动的缘故，贴身的气流像一阵阵小型飓风，而体育馆里的空气却像烟雾一般缓慢流动，仿佛下一秒就要静止。

 

日向翔阳爱上了这种感觉也不一定

一呼一吸都那么轻盈

安定的、默契的、理所当然的。

 

なかま（nakama）

仲間

 

在空白无一物的脑海里细细的闪动着，彰显着存在

日向在心里摆出了一个大大的笑脸。

 

 

 

 

03.

 

日向翔阳被教导主任请去办公室了。

青肿着脸出来的。

 

 

不就是打了一架吗，虽然是和平时的好哥们。

憋屈与不满，带着一丝不愿承认的悔意充斥着心房。

把头深深地埋入双臂。

 

可恶。

为什么又感觉有液体涌上发酸的眼眶。难不成是他这几天水喝多了吗

就着埋头的姿势把眼睛狠狠地在袖子上蹭了一把，压回多余的液体，疼痛覆盖了酸胀感。

 

他已经在刻意回避因失声造成的与朋友间的交流障碍甚至误解。平时叽里呱啦能一天说个不停的他没那个耐心和余裕一笔一画地去表达自己恳切的感受，肢体语言成了最好的代替。但他知道这是远远不够的，所以他笑着目送他们成群结伴地去厕所、去球场、甚至惹了祸去办公室。

 

但是害怕的终究是来了。

 

小心翼翼的在缝隙里瞥了一眼邻桌——那是池口的桌子。一下课那里就空了，椅子也变得冰凉，仿佛是在恶恶地警告：我现在不想看到你。

从前熠熠闪光的眸子在触及座位的瞬间变得黯淡。慢慢地合上眼，橘色的微光消失在眼底……

 

朋友越多的人越容易感到寂寞……

这是谁说的来着……？

 

 

 

意识变得模糊不清的时候，叩叩的声音透过桌面传入了他的耳朵。

他没动。

然后那个声音又来了。这次没等他抬头——

 

“喂呆子。吃饭了。”

 

余光中那个吐出低沉的带着些许责备的声音的人说完这话便转身走了，日向看到他拎着蓝色的便当。

啊是影山那家伙吗。他什么时候这么闲了，不是每天中午都要去练发球的吗

他缓慢地爬起来，拿出午饭不争气地追上去。

 

走廊上影山走在前面，速度很快。他被迫加快脚步。

小跑追着的微微风声中可以听到沿廊班级的女生小声议论的声音，八成又是排球部的影山君云云，或者是自己被教导主任请去喝茶的小道版本。

抬头可以看到影山柔顺的后脑勺，发尾细细密密的耷拉在黑色的立领上。眼神没有因为周围环境而飘忽一下

 

 

坐在体育馆后面的台阶上影山一言不发开始吃，仿佛旁边的日向是空气一样。

 

什么嘛，明明是他先来找他的

不说话反而更好。在心里劝慰自己，随后也安静地开始扒饭。

 

学校围墙外的汽车碾过路面的沙沙声

远处的操场不时传来的呼喊声

临近的水池有人结伴而来的嬉笑声

清晰可闻。

 

眼前的便当有些模糊，含进嘴里的饭有些发咸。

 

委屈吗……也许不是。

后悔吗……大概有一点。

无力吗……

满腔。

 

清透的液体擅自漫出眼眶，沿着翕合的鼻翼滚落，滴落到便当盒里

他第一次庆幸自己失声了，不用强忍抽噎，不会声嘶力竭，哭得无声无息。

 

无言的不适飘散在两人之间

筷子戳进白白的米饭拨弄，划过盒底发出令人焦躁的噪声。

 

 

手中的便当突然就被一把夺了去——

影山一手毫不温柔地拽着他的衣领把他拎过去，一手攥着拉长的衣袖狠狠地覆在他的眼眶上。

胡乱地揉擦了一通——

 

“哭得丑死了！”

……

“被人打了还为他哭，你是白痴吗？！！”

深邃的蓝色瞳孔死死地盯着他，仿佛要把他盯穿

 

 

啊啊——

为什么。为什么越来越

 

快收住啊我的情绪

 

 

直视着影山的视线变得模糊不堪。

在大波的泪水冲破堤坝之前硬是挣脱了影山的束缚，把自己埋入一片漆黑的膝盖中

明明想要掩盖自己溃不成军的事实，颤抖不止的肩膀却出卖了他。

 

不知道过了多久，一丝重量就这么落在了他橙色的发旋上

 

“我…我不是那个意思……”

……

“……你还哭啊呆子……”

 

 

仅仅几秒的时间就暖到不可思议。

那一瞬间的错觉告诉他，明明两年前孤独得可怕，但如今也许影山才是那杯浓郁的咖啡也不一定。

不需要温柔体贴的性格，不需要安抚人心的话语

 

 

 

肩膀仍抖得厉害，不愿把头抬起来

 

…………

 

…………

！！！？？？

 

“你这呆子居然在笑！！”

终于发现了有些蹊跷的影山当头就是一拳，揍得日向猛地抬头，挂着未干的泪花只能怒不能言地看着他。

但是没过两秒他又笑了。

 

日向现在有种想要扑过去狠狠地抱紧影山的脖子的冲动

想嘲笑他真是混蛋又不懂空气

想回答他我现在好多了

想告诉他谢谢他笨得可爱的安慰

 

 

放学的时候影山又来了。

他说，前辈们很担心所以要他送自己回家

然后他就骑着日向小得他只能委屈地缩了又缩的蓝色脚踏车，载着欢快地晃着双脚的日向，踏上了回家的路。

 

不知道多少年过去，影山都一直觉得那时的自己实在太机智了。

而日向却觉得那是自己听过的最烂最没脑子的谎言——所谓的前辈难道是指已经离开宫城去往全国各地的前辈们吗？

 

回程的路很长，长到日向靠在影山的后背上做了一个长长的“噩梦”

——高三毕业之后他和影山去了同一所大学，然后他就一如既往地生活在影山暴君的压迫之下，处于水深火热之中。

 

醒来后看到影山宽阔的背莫名地就安心起来

两侧的绿在脚踏车的速驰之下融成了一片，田野开阔得可以望到那头的那头

 

偷偷地在用食指他后背的校服上写写画画——

 

 

【バカ】

 

 

轻描淡写的回击如期而至

“你才是，呆子。”

 

 

あいぼう（aibou）

相棒

 

这是他的二传。唯一能和自己配合打出制胜的速攻的人，唯一即使他失声了也完全不会造成交流障碍的人。

谁也无法抢夺，谁也无法取代。

扎根在他心里，暴风吹不走，山洪卷不走。

 

 

 

04.

 

“啊！是飞雄！”

每每被影山载着回到家的时候小夏总是会这样在门口叫出声，然后就能听到日向妈妈边纠正着是“飞雄哥哥”边走出来迎接他们。

 

一番挽留之后影山多是想方设法回家去了的，虽然每次到家已经将近八点了。但是今天小夏硬是扯着影山的袖子不让他走。

“今天！是哥哥生日！”瞪圆了透亮的小眼睛仰着头满脸期待地看着影山，急切地等待他的回答，而手却完全没有要放开的意思

 

为什么兄妹俩都这么像某种小动物？？

影山在心底懊恼地叹了口气。天知道他最喜欢小动物了，尤其是眼巴巴地有求于他的更是让他受不了。

 

当然，这事影山是不会让日向知道的。

 

 

围坐在桌前享用着丰盛的晚餐，影山还是有点不适应。

小夏抱着盘子哒哒哒地就跑到了他的旁边坐下，以为她想要干什么却只见她乖乖巧巧地攥着勺子继续舀着盘里的咖喱，像是什么都没发生。

只见日向妈妈微微一笑

“小夏她啊，干什么都习惯挨着自己最喜欢的人。平时的话一直挨着翔阳呢。”

 

微怔了一下，而后看到日向鼓起的腮帮子，突然心情有点好。

又看了看一旁的小夏，似乎完全没在意他们在说什么，舔舔嘴巴，认真地解决着晚饭问题，盘子太过近脸以至于鼻尖都蹭上了一点咖喱。

 

鬼使神差地伸出手抹了抹小夏的鼻子。小夏顺着他的手撞上他的视线，然后就弯起眼睛笑了起来。眼里亮亮的，像是有星星住在里面一般。

 

 

吃完饭日向妈妈便让他们先去田野里散散步，晚点回来吃蛋糕。小夏喊着“野猪先生”就和日向跑出了家门。影山刚穿好鞋想要抬脚追上去就听见身后那个温和的声音叫住了他。

 

“影山君，”

 

他回头看到日向妈妈穿戴好围裙站在玄关，像是目送自己子女们般的和蔼。

 

 

“翔阳就拜托你了。”

 

 

记忆中他点了下头就出门了。

恍惚间居然有点不太懂话里的意思。

 

像是从哪个庄严的场合听到过

 

 

啊是老妈看的电视剧——

 

在一个晴朗的早晨，一席鸟语花香的草地，一片纯白中带点少女的粉色中

被穿得光鲜隆重的人群簇拥着，祝福着——

“她就拜托你了。”

身旁的长者如是说。

 

影山开始怀疑他是不是在日向一家的温情款待下一下吃得太多，以至于撑得他头脑有些发昏。

明明只是希望他好好照顾失声的他。

 

 

前方远处小夏的声音唤醒了神思缥缈的他。

他们已经走入了金黄的麦田，招招手示意他跟上。

 

夕阳渐渐西落，橘红的余晖洒落在田野间，云霞满天

日向身边成熟的麦苗几近及腰，麦尖光芒点点，随风而动

他就那样站在了麦田里，微微弯腰对小夏笑着，眉眼间染上了霞色，瞳孔里打散了霞光，在错觉中定格成了一幅画——

 

影山突然觉得也许可以解释自从日向失声以来自己难以抑制的焦躁感了

不论是看到他与一年二传在一起时的不知所措，还是看他在体育馆后面哭得眼角发红时的闷气上涌

那个呆子一直都没有让他省心过

 

远处的日向又向他招了招手

 

迈脚小跑的时候风起了。

撩起他薄薄的裤脚，仿佛是风牵住了他的脚，催促他快点追上去。

麦田里麦苗摆动着依偎在一起，窸窣作响。

 

不远的那头日向正注视着他，等待着他

身后的小夏惊呼着去追她那被顽皮的风顺走的小野花

 

越是靠近他那夺目的微笑就越清晰

 

 

日向。

我——

 

 

从未如此透彻明晰

杂乱的文字和感情聚集在胸腔里，仿佛失声的是他

失去温度的咖啡被温暖的手掌包裹，一点点捂热

 

稳稳地扶助他瘦削的肩

“日向——”

 

几乎要脱口而出的心情。日向却拉住了他肩上的衣服，他被迫停下了话语

稍一用力让他弯下腰来

 

 

瞳孔从广阔的田野聚焦到对方的脸庞，无限接近后眼前的人便轻轻地合上了双眼

双唇蜻蜓点水温柔相触，细细地摩挲

丝丝热度传递在相合的唇间，躁动迫切的心情仿佛得到了最好的安抚。 

 

影山讶异的视线掠过日向的肩膀，小夏还在不远处的拐角嬉闹，小小的裙摆在麦群的遮掩下若隐若现

 

 

还未回过神时耳边传来了用气音发出的喃喃细语，他听得并不真切。

 

忽然就拉开了距离

他泛红双颊生涩可爱，唇口慢慢地开合着，划出的口型重复着刚刚的低语

…………

啊 

这太犯规了吧 

 

 

………… 

“飞雄哥哥！你能不能把我举起来呀？”小夏跑回到他们身边拉住影山，似乎是想望望田野的那边

 

影山并没有回应，他一手还扶在日向的肩上，另一只手穿过额前的碎发挫败又无奈地扣在眼前，遮住了大半的面庞。

咬紧了下唇，紧紧闭合的唇线微微颤动

 

“哥哥，飞雄哥哥他怎么了？”满脸疑惑地去看日向，日向只是给了妹妹一个拘谨又腼腆的微笑，随后又看向了还在梳理情绪的影山——

 

掌檐沾染上了掌隙里的红晕，红红的耳尖在黑色碎发的映衬下格外惹人注目，怕是殷红的夕阳也无法为他打掩护

 

 

【我——说——

    我啊——

    最 · 喜 · 欢 · 影 · 山 · 啦！】

 

 

前面的两人一大一小。

小夏的小手牢牢的抓着影山。国王大人似乎还没有缓过神，遮羞的手掌迟迟不愿放下。于是就这么一直像个丢了魂的人一样被小夏牵着

 

身后的日向慢慢抚上自己的双颊，告白似乎耗掉了他大半的勇气，行动先于想法让他现在才开始觉得不好意思起来

 

看着前面可爱的两个人心情就愉悦了起来。是的这就是他想要的生活。

轻快的，新鲜的，大胆的

 

也许自己确实是那样一杯浓郁香醇的咖啡，但这并不意味着他就是孤独的

不会后悔散尽他的光和热，因为暖意是相互的 

 

今时今日充斥在心室的却有些不同。 

释然却又酸酸的，轻飘飘却又沉甸甸的 

 

喜欢与爱。 

温暖是平等的，爱却是不平等的

日向翔阳把温暖给了身边所有人，而深厚的感情与爱，却只能留给亲人和影山飞雄。

 

 

 

夏至的夜令人难以安然入眠。

身后躺着的影山不服输的怨念萦绕在耳边

“……失声了就不要抢先啊呆子……”

 

低低一笑

 

那天，日向翔阳知晓了队友、伙伴、搭档之外的关系，他和影山飞雄的第四种可能——こいびと（koibito）。

 

 

在相通的梦里许下18岁的生日愿望———

 

 

 

 

 

 

——————

 

 

[我不想再一个人孤独地闯荡了！勇士大声宣布

神明皱了皱眉，愿望可不能白白为你实现啊

 

于是，勇士经历了六天失声的考验，神明把影山飞雄送到了他的身边。]

 

 

 

——————end——————


End file.
